


Trembling Girl.

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More RP fic. </p><p>Own characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trembling Girl.

Carolyn was the one woman who would never dare enter a strip-club, even one designed for women who liked women. She was shy, shaking even as she stood in the doorway of the strip-club. She was also deaf, shy and fragile. A hand gently tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me hun but this is the performer's entrance..."

The women said in a polite friendly voice. Carolyn had yelped, clearly freaked out as she turned to face the woman. The woman was taken aback by this reaction and immediately tried to calm the girl down.

"Hush little one, hush. You’ll be okay no-one’s going to harm you."

She said and began soothingly stroking the girl’s arms and shoulders. Carolyn shivered delicately, clearly fighting to calm. The lady smiled at her and then spoke slowly.

"Your...deaf...aren’t you sweet thing?"  
Carolyn flushed but nodded, her hands moving in slow and steady signs. 

'Yes, I am.'  
The lady smiled and began signing to her.

‘Oh sweetheart. My niece is deaf too so I know how you must feel. My names Sophia by the way...Sophia Bright.’   
‘Carolyn...'   
Carolyn smiled softly.  
'Who taught you to sign?'  
‘My Sister Sally Bright. So I could communicate with my niece.’

Sophia signed back.  
‘She did a good job.'  
Sophia smiled at that. 

‘Thank you. Hun...you do know this is the performers entrance you stood at...are you looking for a job here?’  
'I'm sorry, I was just trying to get out of the way... people kept shoving me.'  
"Oh baby girl"

Sophia said and took Carolyn's hand.

‘Come on...you can come with me.’

She signed.  
‘Okay.'  
The reply was shy but quick.  
Sophia led Carolyn to her car and opened the passenger door for her. Carolyn slid into the car gratefully. Sophia got in beside her.

‘Where do you want to go first hun?’

She signed.

‘I can take you home, take you to my place...or I can take you strait to heaven on earth...’   
'The last one sounds interesting?'  
Sophia smiled and lent over and softly kissed Carolyn on the lips.

‘The seat is adjustable, it can lay flat and go all the way back....so a person could kneel in the foot well.’

She signed with a coy look on her face. Carolyn frowned slightly. 

'O...kay?'  
Sophia smiled at her confusion. 

"Your innocent aren’t you..."

She signed and then slowly the next few words.

 

‘I'm offering to have Sex with you baby.’   
'... Are you sure?'  
‘Yes I am.’   
Carolyn blushed shyly.  
‘Am I not attractive to you?’   
Sophia had signed the words carefully, watching Carolyn closely.   
'You... are very attractive.'  
A pause then Carolyn added.  
'I guess I'm just nervous.'  
Sophia smiled at that. 

‘I'll be extra, especially gentle with you baby girl. I'll treat you like a Princess.’  
Carolyn smiled softly. 

'Okay.'  
Sophia smiled and gently adjusted the chair so she could kneel in front of Carolyn. She then helped Carolyn adjust it so it lay completely flat.

‘Now lets get those silly knickers of yours off, cus their just in our way.’

Sophia signed teasingly.   
Carolyn blushed and giggled, her sign quick.  
'Sure.'  
Sophia gently reached up Carolyn's skirt and slowly pulled her knickers down. Carolyn mewed softly at the sensation. Sophia gently stroked her hands up and down Carolyn's legs. Carolyn purred weakly. Sophia smiled and kept stroking her hands up and down Carolyn's legs slowly working her skirt up to around her waist. Carolyn purred again. Sophia's hands now slowly changed from rubbing up the outside of her legs to the inside of her legs. Carolyn mewed at the feel of Sophia’s hands on her inner thighs and leg. Sophia moved up her body so she could see her and signed. 

‘I'm going to start licking your clit now hunny...okay?’  
'O...kay.’   
Sophia smiled and kissed her forehead before she descended down her body again. She blew softly on Carolyn's clit before her tongue quickly darted out and stole a quick lick. Carolyn mewled softly. Sophia smiled and began licking away at Carolyn's clit. Carolyn's mewls grew in intensity. Sophia smiled to herself as she pressed slightly inwards with her tongue. Carolyn mewled again, sweetly. Sophia purred to herself and pressed further in. Carolyn half-screeched and arched wantonly. Sophia smirked and signed to her teasingly.

‘I've turned you into a dirty girl…’   
Carolyn flushed richly.   
‘You have no idea what a sexy combination you blushing while your half naked is.’   
Carolyn's blush soon grew darker. Sophia kept licking and probing. Carolyn moaned weakly. Sophia smiled and licked a bit harder. Carolyn arched and moaned again. Sophia pushed in as deep as she could with her tongue. Carolyn's response was a half-scream.  
‘Sexy sexy sexy…’

Sophia signed to Carolyn. Carolyn flushed deeply, writhing just a little. Sophia smiled and kissed her clit.

‘Baby...I want you.’   
' I... want you too.'  
‘You can have me...if you say please.’

'Please Sophia.'  
Sophia got up from in-between Carolyn's legs and slipped her own knicker down and off, before sliding her way up Carolyn's body.

‘I'm going to face sit you baby girl.’

She signed explaining what she had in mind.  
'O...okay?'  
Sophia smiled and explained further.

‘I'm going to straddle your face on my knees sweetheart and lower my womanhood onto your mouth and you need to either lick it or suck on it.’  
Carolyn flushed but nodded. Sophia got into position and lowered herself onto Carolyn's face. Carolyn mewed softly and settled to licking. Sophia began quivering and mewed. Carolyn mewed and upped her pace.   
There was a knock on the window Sophia looked left a traffic warden was standing their looking at her. She scowled.

"Fuck off."

She said aloud. 

"I've got a hot sexy girl licking my cunt. I'm not going to bother with you now.."

 

She also signed this along with what was going on to Carolyn so she knew what was happening. Carolyn blushed and upped her pace. Sophia stroked her face.

 

‘Good girl we're not going to let that bitch ruin our fun are we?’  
'No ma'am.'  
Sophia smiled.

‘Sophia hun’

She signed.

‘I'm not your mistress you don't need to call me Ma'am or anything like that.’   
'Sorry... force of habit.'  
‘Oh baby girl…’

Sophia signed.

‘Is that what they did to you...I'll never treat you like that.’   
Carolyn flushed but nodded. Sophia rubbed her clit more into Carolyn's face. Carolyn upped her licking pace a little more. Sophia began quivering. Carolyn upped her pace again. Sophia came apart and drenched Carolyn's face, moving so she was settled beside the girl and kissing her softly.   
‘Let’s go home baby girl.’   
Carolyn had smiled and nodded happily.


End file.
